Troyella Cousins
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's cousins Zac and Kandi come to live with them for awhile. Will Troy and Gabriella's cousins get together? Rated T for now. (On Hitatus !)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and his girlfriend were leaving the school and heading to his truck. They got to his truck and did some kissing before getting in to it. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she could not wait to get to his house. So they left the school parking lot and were on their way to his house. A few minutes later they arrived at his house and got out of the truck. Troy grabbed his and Gabriella's school bags before locking the truck. Troy took his girlfriend's hand into his and they went into the house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and started doing their homework together. Two hours later they had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed.

A few minutes later they pulled back from kissing each other, to get some air. Gabriella said to her boyfriend "make love to me". Troy asked his girlfriend if she was sure. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was sure. So they went back to kissing each other passionately on the lips. They started taking each others clothes off. Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love. They made love twice before taking a nap together.

Lucille was in the kitchen making dinner and heard her husband come in the house. Jack went to the kitchen to see what his wife was making for dinner and to talk to her about his brother's son Zac coming to stay with them. Jack asked his wife what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her husband that she was making pot roast with mash potatoes and carrots for dinner. Jack told his wife that he wanted to talk to her about something. Lucille asked her husband what he wanted to talk about. Jack told his wife that his brother Eric asked him if his son Zac could come live with them for awhile. Lucille told her husband she was find with his brother's son Zac staying with them. Jack told his wife that his brother Eric and his wife are trying to work things out.

Lucille asked her husband if they are going to tell Troy, that his cousin Zac was coming to stay with them for awhile. Jack told his wife that they are going to tell Troy at dinner about his cousin Zac living with them. Lucille ask her husband when Zac was arriving in Albuquerque. Jack told his wife that Zac would be arriving in two days and that he will be picking him up from the bus station. Jack asked his wife where their son Troy was at. Lucille told her husband that their son Troy is upstairs in his room. Jack told his wife he was going to the living room to watch a basketball game , until dinner was ready. So Jack left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch a basketball game. Lucille went back to finishing the dinner.

Two hours later Troy and his girlfriend woke up from their nap and made love again. They went to take a quick shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in. Troy told his girlfriend that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she felt the same way. So they went down stairs to see if the dinner was ready. They saw his dad in the living room watching a basketball game on the tv.

Troy and his girlfriend went into the kitchen, to see if his mom needed any help with the dinner. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she did not need any help finishing making the dinner. Lucille asked her son Troy and Gabriella if they could set the table for her. They told his mom that they would be happy to set the table. So they grabbed the plates, glasses and silverware and went to set the table. A few minutes later the table was set and they went back to the kitchen to tell his mom.

Lucille thanked Gabriella and her son Troy for setting the table. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready and to let his dad know. So they left the kitchen and went to tell his dad that dinner was ready. Jack saw his son Troy and his girlfriend come in the living room. They told his dad that dinner was ready. So they went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille brought the dinner to the table and they began to dish their food up. Once they had dish their food up and then they poured the drinks. They started eating their dinner and taking sips of the drink.

They finished eating their dinner and took their dirty dishes to the kitchen to be washed. Jack told his son Troy that his cousin Zac is going to come live with them for awhile. Troy asked his dad when his cousin Zac was arriving. Jack told Troy that his cousin Zac would be arriving in two days. Troy asked if his cousin Zac was going to be sleeping in the guest bedroom then. Jack told his son Troy that yes his cousin Zac would be sleeping in the guest bedroom. Troy told his dad that he could not wait to see his cousin Zac.

Troy asked his parents if he can stay over night at his girlfriend's house. Lucille and Jack told their son Troy that he could stay over night at his girlfriend's house. So Troy and his girlfriend went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy grabbed his over night bag and packed his clothes that he was going to be wearing the next day. He made sure to pack his tooth brush and tooth paste in his bag too. Troy made sure he had every thing he needed. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he was ready to go. Troy told his girlfriend that he was ready to go. Troy picked his overnight bag with his school and gym bag. They left his bedroom and went back down stairs to say goodbye to his parents.

Troy told his parents he would see them tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella left his house and went next door to her house. They went into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Troy set his over night bag with his school and gym bag down on the chair. Troy and his girlfriend went back downstairs to see what her mom was watching on tv. Maria saw her daughter and Troy come into the living room. Gabriella asked her mom what she was watching on the tv.

Maria told her daughter that she was watching Pretty Little Liars. Gabriella told her mom that Troy was staying over night. They said good night to her mom and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and his girlfriend went back upstairs to her bedroom. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch a movie, before they go to bed. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to watch a movie with him.

Troy put the tv on and then picked a movie to watch. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch Madea ' s Family Reunion. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like to watch it with him. So Troy put the movie in and went back over to his girlfriend. Once they had got comfortable, he started the movie. An hour later they had finished the movie. Troy took the movie out and put it a way. Troy put the tv on regular tv before shutting it off for the night. Troy went back over to his girlfriend and started kissing her on the lips.

They started taking each others clothes off, while they were kissing. Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love. They made love three times, before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night. Maria turn the tv off and went upstairs to her bedroom too. She got into her bed and went to sleep for the night too.

Please Review!

A / N This story will have 14 to 18 chapters or less. The next chapter will have Gabriella finding out about her cousin Kandi coming to live with them. Troy will also be in the next chapter too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy woke up before his girlfriend and got out of the bed. Troy put his running clothes on and left the bedroom. He went down stairs and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Troy then left the house and went for his run. Troy could not wait for his girlfriend to meet his cousin Zac. Troy ran two miles and then headed back to the house. Troy arrived back at the house and went inside it. He went upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day.

Mean while Gabriella woke up and notice that her boyfriend was not in bed with her. She got out of the bed and went to take a shower. She finished taking her shower and was now getting dressed for the day. She then did her hair and make up. Gabriella heard the front door open and close. Gabriella saw her boyfriend come in the bedroom. Gabriella asked her boyfriend how his run was. Troy told his girlfriend that his run was good. He told his girlfriend that he was going to go take a quick shower. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would be down stairs in the kitchen. Troy went to take a shower. Gabriella had finished getting ready and so she grabbed her stuff, before leaving the bedroom. She went down stairs and set her school bag with her purse by the door. Gabriella then went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She was not sure what she wanted to eat for breakfast.

Gabriella then decided to eat a bowl of cereal with a banana for breakfast. She pour some cereal in a bowl and then put some milk on it. Gabriella then cut a banana up and put it in her cereal. She took her bowl of cereal to the table and sat down to eat it. Troy had finished his shower and was not getting dressed for the day. Troy then grabbed his school bag and stuff, before leaving his bedroom. He went down stairs and to the kitchen. Troy set his school bag and stuff down next to his girlfriends on the floor. Troy decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast too. So he took his bowl of cereal to the table and sat down next to his girlfriend. Troy and his girlfriend finished eating their bowl of cereal and then put their bowls in the sink to be wash later on. They picked up their school bags and stuff, before leaving the kitchen. They left the house and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they put their school bags in the back seat. They got in the car and left the drive way. They were now on the way to school.

Chad and Taylor with the others were at the school waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella has arrived at the school on time. Troy parked the car and shut it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags out of the back seat. Troy locked the car up and went over to his girlfriend. Troy took his girlfriends hand in to his and they walked in the school together. They saw their friends waiting for them at the lockers. They got to their locker and open it up. They put their school bag in to the locker and then grabbed their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and went over to their friends. Troy and his girlfriend asked their friends what they were going to be doing after school. The friends told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to be doing their homework and then might go out to see a movie that night.

The friends asked Troy and Gabriella what they were going to be doing after school. Troy and his girlfriend told their friends that they are going to be doing their homework and then do some making out. Troy and Gabriella saw their friends looking at them and decided to tell them about his cousin Zac. Troy told their friends that his cousin Zac is going to be coming to stay with him and his parents for a while. Chad asked Troy why his cousin Zac was coming to stay with him and his parents for a while. Troy told Chad that his cousin Zac's parents are having some problems right now and they want to work on them with out Zac being there. Chad told Troy that he now understands why his cousin Zac is staying with him and his parents. Chad then asked Troy when his cousin Zac was coming. Troy told Chad and the others that his cousin Zac is coming in two days. So they had finished talking and were now heading to class.

They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework, before shutting the locker. They shut their lockers and were now leaving the school. Troy and his girlfriend went to the car and unlocked it. They got in the car and left the school parking lot. They were now on the way home. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. Troy turn the car off and they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags and then locked the car up. They went in to his house and upstairs to his bedroom to do their homework. An hour later they had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed. Troy and his girlfriend ended up making love twice and then took a nap. Two hours later Troy and his girlfriend woke up from their nap and made love one more time, before getting up and getting dressed back in to their clothes.

Maria arrived home from work and went in to the house. Maria knew her daughter was next door at her boyfriends house. Maria then heard the phone ring and so she went to answer it. Maria answered the phone and found out it was her sister Tonya. Maria asked her sister Tonya why she was calling her. Tonya told her sister Maria that she was calling her to see if her daughter Kandi could stay with her for awhile. Maria told her sister Tonya that her daughter Kandi can stay with her and Gabriella for a while. Maria then asked her sister Tonya what is going on. Tonya told her sister that her daughter Kandi has been getting bullied at school. Tonya also told her sister Maria that her fiancé has been hitting her too. Maria asked sister Tonya why she has not dumped her fiancé then. Tonya told her sister Maria that she is going to dump him soon as possible. Tonya also told her sister Maria that she wants her daughter Kandi not be there when she dumps her soon to be ex fiancé. Maria told her sister Tonya that she is glad that she is going to dump her fiancé. Tonya told her sister Maria that once she dumps her fiancé, that she has to go on a business trip to London for two weeks. Maria asked Tonya when she was going to send her daughter Kandi to her. Tonya told her sister that she will be sending her daughter Kandi to her in two days. Maria told Tonya that she will take good care of her daughter Kandi. Tonya thanked her sister for taking her daughter Kand I in for a while till she can get things settle there. So Maria and Tonya said good bye to each other and got off the phone.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he would come stay the night with her. Troy told his girlfriend that he would love to stay over night with her. They went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy packed his over night bag and stuff he would need. Troy picked his over night bag up and his school bag with his stuff too. Gabriella picked her school bag up too. They went back down stairs and to the kitchen. Troy told his mom that he was going to stay over night next door with his girlfriend. Lucille told her son that she would see him tomorrow after school then. So Troy and his girlfriend said good bye to his mom and left the kitchen. They picked their stuff up and left the house. Troy went to his car and put his gym bag in the back seat and then locked it back up.

Troy and his girlfriend went next door to her house. They went in her house and went upstairs to her bedroom. Troy set his over night bag and school bag down on the chair. Gabriella set her school bag down in front of the chair. They went back down stairs and went to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Maria saw Troy and her daughter go to the kitchen. Maria went the kitchen and saw her daughter and Troy kissing each other on the lips. Maria cleared her throat to get their attention. Troy and his girlfriend pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Then they saw her mom looking at them. Gabriella asked her mom why she was looking at them. Maria told her daughter that she needs to talk to her. So they left the kitchen and went to the living room to talk. Gabriella asked her mom what she wanted to talk to her about. Maria told her daughter Gabriella that her cousin Kandi was going to be coming to stay with them for a while. Gabriella asked her mom when her cousin Kandi was coming. Maria told her daughter that her cousin Kandi was coming in two days. Gabriella decided to asked her mom why her cousin Kandi was going to be staying with them for a while. Maria told her daughter why her cousin Kandi was coming to stay with them.

Gabriella told her mom that she could not wait to see her cousin Kandi. Gabriella told her mom that Troy was staying over night. Maria told her daughter that she was okey with her boyfriend Troy staying over night. So Gabriella and her boyfriend said good night to her mom and then went back upstairs to her bedroom. Troy and his girlfriend got ready for bed. They got in to her bed and covered up with the blankets. Troy then gave his girlfriend a kiss good night on the lips. Gabriella kiss her boyfriend back on the lips. While they were kissing, they started taking each other clothes off. They made love twice, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter is going to have Troy's cousin Zac arriving in Albuquerque.


	3. Author's Note

**Author Note**

I am sorry that this not a new chapter.

This story will stay on hiatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

This story is on hold for now.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
